The Newcomer
by EdgeTheImmoral
Summary: Ulrich's parents suddenly move to Germany, a new kid arrives and doesn't quite fit in, and when he's roomed with Odd, what could possibly happen? OddXOC, JeremieXAelita. Yaoi, possible lemon in the future. Rated M for future chapters. :3
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

--The Newcomer--

Hey, this is my first story on here, but not the first I've written, so go easy on me 'kay? R&R Please! All flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores, and all comments and constructive criticism will get a s'more.

**WARNING:** This story contains **yaoi**, dun likey? **DUN LOOKEY**!! It's **OddXOC,** and **all characters' ages have changed for them to be in High school (Kadic High)**, so use your imaginations please. For those of you who don't like that, click on that little back button up in the corner. Otherwise, enjoy the story. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor any of the original characters.

Summary: When Ulrich's parents suddenly move to Germany, a new kid arrives, Calvin Diaz, and is roomed with Odd. What could possibly happen? :3

Chapter Summary: Calvin's parents surprise him by moving to France, and enrolling him in a boarding school there. He is roomed with Odd, and something is not going quite right.

This story is written from my character's point of view.

Enjoy.  
--Chapter 1: A New Start--

"Ugh." Was all I could manage to say, I was moving to France because of my dad's stupid work, I was torn away from my friends back home, and most of all, I had to break up with my girlfriend. "Sweetie, it won't be as bad as you think, trust me, okay? Give it some time..." My mom said, trying to comfort me, I guess. "Yeah, I guess...I have always wanted to go to France, but, like, when I was OLDER." I made sure to emphasize my disgust on the word. Annoyed, I pulled out my iPod and turned it to "Fu..y A...e" by F..l..f, one of my favorite songs, and pretended to be asleep.

I suppose that by now you're wondering who I am, what my father's work is, and why I hate going with him whenever he decides to move. Well, first off, the name's Calvin, Calvin Diaz, no relation to Cameron Diaz, so don't get us confused. I am 16 years of age, and in those 16 years, I've moved at least 6 times, this being the 7th. My dad works as an assembler in electronics, and with the recent rise in electronic demand in France, well, my father couldn't pass up an opportunity to show off, so he began looking for a job company in the area. Unfortunately, he found one, in northern France. So he told everybody that we were moving to France, and it was so sudden, that everyone was like "No way" when I told them. I hate when he has to move, because I have to adapt to a new lifestyle, neighborhood, friends, foes, etc. I just wish that we could stay in one place, and I had made sure to dress in my "gothic" clothes for the occasion, my long, black, trip pants, my sleeveless black shirt with a chibi skull on it, black, steel-toed boots, and my long, black jacket that reached down to my ankles, with buckles to tie together with. I had dyed my hair black with fire-red tips, which came down to about my shoulders, before being cut off.

When the plane landed in Northern France, we all got off, and then found our car outside. I wondered faintly who had driven it there, but the thought passed soon after. My parents handed me my box of things before we even left the airport parking lot. "Son, I'm afraid that the school around here is a boarding school, and the house is too far away from it for you to walk home, so I've already enrolled you as a boarder at the school." Great, first moving, now boarding school? Before I knew it, we were sitting in front of a high school. "Call us if you need anything, the number is in your box." My mother said. With a sigh and a "Whatever..." I got out of the car, and watched it disappear into the traffic. The principal, I think his name was Delmaas, came to greet me. Beside of him was a rather bulky man, whom I assumed was the gym teacher, because he had a stopwatch around his neck. "Welcome to Kadic, I hope you will enjoy the learning experience we have set up here." I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure we'll become close friends." I said with as much sarcasm as possible. He didn't seem to notice, because he looked to the other man, and began talking to him. "Jim, show this young man where his dormitory is, and his room." The principal turned and headed to where I supposed his office was, while Jim blathered on about the rules. "Breakfast at 07:00, dinner at 19:00, got it?" I nodded, he stopped in front of a door, "I hope you don't mind having a roommate, Odd." He said to another male in there. A roommate?! Great...

"Nah, it's okay Jim, I was gettin' kinda lonely in here." He said, he was busy unpacking his things, or at least I guessed, because he was stuffing something into the drawer under his wardrobe. I shifted my jacket and looked at the other male, he looked like he was about 14 or 15. To be honest, he looked ridiculous, with a purple shirt on, blonde hair, spiked up in a single spike, and a giant purple streak in the middle of that! Plus, he had on a pair of pants that were two different shades of purple, one on each leg, so why did he look so attractive to me? No! I was NOT gay! I couldn't be, I have had girlfriends! But, the thought of another male didn't really scare me, honestly.

"Odd, this is Calvin Diaz, Calvin this is Odd Della'Robia." He turned around, took one look at me, and then offered his hand and a smile, "I'm Odd, nice to meet you!" I took his hand, and shook. "Likewise, I'm Calvin." I managed to balance the box of stuff I had under my arm. I stepped through, and then when Jim was gone, Odd closed the door. I looked around at the room, nothing special, two beds, two wardrobes, two desks. Odd had decorated his side of the room up with posters of bands, most of which I knew and had seen in concert. Like D..t..b.d, and L..k.. P..k, even one of F..l..f. I also noticed a plushie doll on his bed, and couldn't help but chuckle. I sat down my box of things, and began to unpack. "Need some help with that?" He asked me, I looked up at him, his blue eyes were looking at me from across the room, "No thanks, I've got it." He shrugged and put in some earphones, pulling out a CD player from his pocket. "Hey Odd..." He looked at me, "Why do I hear barking?"

"Oh sh.t! Kiwi!" He said, then sat up and pulled open the drawer, and a little dog, cute as it could be, jumped out. He began petting it, and then remembered that I was there, apparently, because he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Oh, please don't tell Jim!" I shook my head and smiled, "I won't, it's a promise." He sighed a breath of relief, "I keep forgetting that Ulrich isn't here anymore..." He looked intensely at Kiwi while petting him. I slipped off my jacket and hung it on one of the coat hangers. He sighed again, when I looked at him, I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "Umm...is this Ulrich person, special to you?" Odd looked at me, with his eyes glazed over, "He was my best friend...and I miss him, y'know...?" I knelt beside of him, seeing that his tears were obviously going to spill over, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Believe me, I do." Odd looked at me, and me at him, he smiled and wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeve. "Thank you." He said, and then gave me a rather impish smile and went back to his music.

"Um...Odd?" He looked again in response, "I, uh, actually could use a little help with this." He practically jumped up, and said, "What do you need me to do?" I thought for a moment, and then decided, "Okay, um, can you hand me my clothes?" He began handing me the shirts, pants, and socks. He came to a pair of boxers, they had flaming skulls on them, I gasped and then snatched them, "I-I can take care of these..." Odd blinked, but nodded all the same. My face must have been red, due to the fact that I was hardly ever out in the sun, my skin was as white as the sheets on the bed.

When we were finished unpacking, and I had everything set up (including my laptop and all of my concert posters), we both crashed on our beds, "Whew, feel more at home now, Cal?" I nodded, "Yeah, definately, but something's bothering me..." He looked at me and I could just picture a question mark over his head, the mental image making me chuckle to myself. "Um, were you and Ulrich...err...anything more than friends? Like, ever?" He looked out the window, "Once...we..." He shook his head, "We dated..." He flushed, "I...I kissed him...and he was my first love too." I shook my head, "But...?"

He sighed, "But one day...he just says to me, 'Odd, I can't...I can't see you anymore...not like this...but I still want to be your friend, okay? I'm sorry...', and that was that." He looked on the verge of tears. "So...you're gay?" He blushed, sniffled, and nodded. I sighed in relief, but I tried not to make it sound so, "You hate me now...don't you?" I looked over at him, he had his knees up to his chest, tears streaming down his face. Quite the opposite... I thought to myself. I lost it then, the words formed in the back of my mind, but couldn't quite make it out. I got up and walked over, sitting beside of him and putting my arm around his shoulders. _Stop..._ "No, Odd, I don't hate you..." I said, hugging him close. **_Stop..._** "...I couldn't hate you..." Odd looked at me, his eyes red from crying, and I swiped away a tear with my other hand and gave him a smile. **_STOP!!_** He clung to me, sobbing away, "Th...Th-Thank you..." He said between sobs, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I cradled him for what seemed like forever, and he'd cried himself to sleep, still clutching onto me. "Cal...vin...I...I...I love...you..." I picked out from his statements in his sleep. He had said my name several times. I looked at the clock, "18:45" I said, and then sighed, unintentionally waking him up. "Calvin...?" I smiled back at him, "You're kinda cute when you sleep." Odd blushed, and sat up, "Umm...sorry...about me, I mean." I suddenly felt empty without him there, it was like something was missing.

"Oh! It's 18:45! We can go get dinner! There's two people I'd like you to meet, too." I gulped, "T-Two people?" He helped me up after he was up, for a little guy, he was awfully strong. And once I had my coat, we were off...to where? The cafeteria of course! Although Odd had no idea that I knew how he felt about me, I knew that I returned the feelings, 100 percent if not more.

--AN--

Leave me nice things! This is my **FIRST **Code Lyoko story.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos and Confusion

--The Newcomer--

Hey guys, sorry this took me as long as it did, the laziness virus, accompanied with writer's block took it's effect. I hope I can break out of it soon. Not only that, but my internet was out for the past 4 days (I tried to set up a network between two computers and wound up killing everything.)

Chapter Summary: When Calvin meets Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi what will they think of him? Will Odd admit his feelings to Calvin, or Calvin to Odd? Read and see. :3

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan-fictions...also the rating would probably be changed to NC-17. XD

Flamers be warned: No flames allowed, any flamers will wind up on the wall of shame where they will be attacked by some mutant, crazy, freaky bunnies. Got it? Good. 3

Enjoy.

I decided to change POV's in this one, it starts off as Calvin, and then Odd, and back, and forth, etc. The +-+-+-+ indicates a change in POV.  
--Chapter 2: Chaos and Confusion--

I walked with Odd down the stairs to the dining hall, where I had intended to meet the two people he'd wanted me to meet. Odd grinned the whole way down, and was taking the stairs two at a time. Once, he tripped, and nearly fell, but I caught his arm and saved him. He chuckled nervously while I gave him a "be more careful" glare.

I noticed him heading for a table where a blonde-haired boy, and a pink-haired girl sat, I followed him. "Jeremie, Aelita, this is Calvin, my new roomie." I saw them both look at me, and I bowed out of courtesy, "Hello." The pink-haired girl, whom I assumed was Aelita smiled and offered her hand, "Hello, I'm Aelita." I took her hand and shook it. Jeremie did the same, and I took the seat beside of Odd, "Not eating, Cal?" I shook my head, "Bad experience with school food." They looked like they all understood. "Mystery meat?" Odd said, winking, "How'd ya guess?" We laughed. Odd left and came back with a tray full of food. "Jeez, Odd! Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" I said, my eyes wide, among the food on his plate, I noticed fettucini alfredo, with cut up chicken, macaroni & cheese, green beans, corn, and a fried chicken wing. I gaped at the food, and then I noticed an apple and choked back a laugh. Here Odd was with all of this unhealthy slop, and then there was an apple. He surprised me though, he offered me his apple. I took it, graciously, to be honest, I was starving. When I picked it up, my fingers accidentally brushed against his, and what felt like a spark flew into me. Just then, some obnoxious girl came over, "Aww, what a cute couple." She said, then Odd glared at her, "Hey Sissi, why don't you go join the gardening club, maybe you could grow a brain." She frowned and turned away, walking off, beaten. I chuckled quietly, "Who was that?"

"Sissi Delmaas, the principal's daughter." Jeremie explained, "She had the biggest crush on our friend Ulrich, and was always jealous of our friend Yumi, whom you will undoubtedly meet tomorrow." I glanced over at Odd, whom was shoveling the food down in an absolute absurd manner. I looked at the apple he had given me, he cared about me. I winced when someone came up behind me and slapped my back, on the gash I had accumulated from a suicide attempt that almost worked. I remembered the evening very well...

My father had just announced our sixth move, and I was yelling things at him like "Why do we have to move away right when I start to get settled in?!". I ran into my room and climbed out my window onto the roof, watching the sun set on the sea, the sky was ablaze with hues of orange, yellow, and red. Warm colours, colours that enclosed me, I stood up, walking closer and closer to the edge of the roof. I smiled and jumped, fully intending to take my life, but instead I wound up on a VERY sharp tree branch, attached to the maple in our front lawn. I was bleeding, badly, and I couldn't move my legs, which I was sure I had broken. I took the time necessary to yell for help, but my voice was so hoarse that it's a miracle anyone heard me. That was 3 years ago, I was 13 and the depression had gotten to me. The wound of that gash still hasn't healed, and it still hurts, even after 3 years of attempted healing. When my doctor said that it probably would never heal, I felt horrible. My mom was crying, and Dad was beating his head against the wall yelling out "Why?!" I'd hurt them both, but I didn't care, because they didn't notice that they'd been hurting me.

I winced visibly under the hit, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd looked at me with concern, then returned glares at the guy who had hit me. "Leave him alone, Theo, go on about yourself." The young man smirked, and brought his hand up to smack my back again, I caught his wrist and bent his arm behind his back. "Leave...me...alone..." I said, and then let him go. I returned to my seat to bear witness to three gaping mouths. "Wow! How did you do that?! I didn't even see you move!" Odd had said. Aelita and Jeremie exchanged looks, then she nodded, and then Jeremie looked to Odd, Odd seemed to know what he was thinking, "I'll talk to you after dinner." I saw him mouth out. I looked around to see a lot of the other students leaving, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie included. "Jeremie, I need to borrow some notes for Mrs. Hertz's class tomorrow. Mind if I drop by?" Odd asked, Jeremie nodded. "Aelita, why don't you and Calvin go for a walk?" Aelita nodded, knowing that she'd get the full scoop on what would be said. "C'mon, Calvin. We can go to the park." I nodded and then we started walking, Odd and Jeremie walked the other way.

"So...how do you like Kadic High?" She asked, "Well, I haven't started classes, so I can't really say." Aelita chuckled, "Yeah, sorry, I forgot." I walked beside of her through the path on the forest. "What's going on between Odd and Jeremie?" Aelita was silent, she was probably hoping that I wouldn't ask.

+-+-+-+

Odd.

Jeremie and I walked to his dorm. "Odd, this is serious. I know you were really attached to Ulrich, I mean, we all were, but we can't trust Calvin exactly yet." I cringed, "But, you saw how he handled Theo, right?" Jeremie nodded, "Yes, I did, and I was surprised, but at the same time I was thinking, 'What if he's one of Xana's minions?' I doubt it, but I still don't know." I sighed, Einstein had become paranoid since Alexander, Yuki, and Oliver had come and gone. They were Xana's previous minions. "If he was, wouldn't he have given himself away by now?" I said, "True, he wouldn't be trying to befriend us, would he?" I shook my head. "I trust him, he was there during my last breakdown about Ulrich...I feel so silly for letting him see me like that. He must think I'm a real loser." Jeremie looked at the computer screen suddenly, as it began to beep. We both looked at each other, "Xana!" We said at the same time, and then ran out. I pulled out my cell and dialed Yumi's number. "Yumi? It's a Xana alert, get to the factory now!" She made a "Hmm." sound, "I'm on my way." I hung up, and then headed down the stairs with Jeremie, heading for the park, going in the same direction I'd seen Calvin and Aelita take.

+-+-+-+

Calvin.

"Well..." Aelita began, I had only now noticed that we weren't walking anymore, "It's really..." She began, but I shushed her when I heard something. It was Odd, screaming out for us. "Xana...alert..." He said, panting. I looked at him, "Xana...?" He apparently just realized I was there, because he covered his mouth and blushed. He looked uber kawaii then, but I was more concerned with the matter at hand. "Odd, let's just bring him along, I trust him." Aelita said, I looked at Odd, who just nodded. I turned and knelt, "Climb on, Odd. I can run faster." He quirked a bit, but obeyed, and climbed on. I felt his arms clamp around my neck, holding me in a vicegrip, "A-ah...slack up, a bit..." I told him, and he relaxed. My arms curled around his legs, "Aelita, sorry, but I can only carry one at a time." Aelita giggled, "It's alright, I'll be fine." Odd nodded to Aelita to go on, and she took off running, much to my surprise, she was as fast if not faster than I. Odd directed me to this old, run-down factory. He jumped on one of the cables and slid down, I followed suit. After we had gotten into some kind of elevator, and we rode down, I saw something I'd never seen before. Jeremie sitting in front of this huge supercomputer. "Oh, Odd...you and Aelita decided to bring him?" Odd nodded, "Yeah, might as well. Can you run him into the syste..." Odd trailed off, I noticed a girl in the corner glaring at him. "Y-Y-Yumi..." She sighed frustratedly, "Odd, what were you thinking!? Aelita too! What on earth were you two doing bringing someone totally new to our school to the FACTORY of all places!" I looked down, grabbing my arm. "Gomen ne, Yumi-chan. I didn't know this place was so special." Yumi looked at me wide-eyed, "Wh-wh-what did you say?!" I looked at her, "Gomen ne..." She closed her mouth and smiled, "That's what I thought." She looked at Jeremie, "I think he'll do fine." I tilted my head, "Daijobu, desu ka?" She looked at me and smiled, "Hai, arrigato." I was so lost, but Jeremie snapped us out of it. "Looks like Xana's trying his best to take over the towers on Lyoko. He's activated THREE towers this time." Odd, Yumi, and Aelita looked at Jeremie wide-eyed, "THREE?!" Jeremie nodded, "Yes, but if I'm right, if we deactivate the right one, it'll release Xana's control on the towers. Calvin, I'll have to scan you into the system, please go to the room below us." I did as I was told and climbed a ladder down into a room with three huge, pod-looking objects. I climbed into one and felt a rush of air as it closed around me. When it scanned me, I felt myself being lifted, then I was set back down.

When I stepped out, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd were all standing there, smiling brightly. "Welcome to the team, Calvin!" I smiled, finally, I had somewhere to be. Jeremie's voice overhead called to us, "Sorry to ruin the happy moment guys, but we do still have a situation." Odd yelled up, "Right, right." I looked at the scanner I had just come out of, and climbed back in, Odd on the one opposite of me, and Aelita in the other one. "I'll stay behind, just in case Xana tries to attack Jeremie." Odd nodded, as did Aelita, and myself. "Good luck!" She said, and then ran back to the elevator.

"Transfer Odd." I heard Jeremie say, "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Calvin." I felt a rush of wind, as I had before. "Scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Calvin." Now I was being turned around. "Virtualization." with a sudden blast of wind, and a blinding light, I felt myself flying through a tunnel. I appeared in a polar place beside of Odd and Aelita, both of them landing perfectly on their feet, and myself on my backside. I chuckled as I looked around me. "A digital realm..." I said, understanding.

I noticed Odd and Aelita were staring at me. "What?" I asked, then Odd just ran over and tackled me in a hug. "Gah!" I said, and then hugged him back. I looked at myself in a nearby glacier which could be used for a mirror. I had on a black tunic, with black leather pants on under that, knee-high black boots, fox ears, a fox tail, black, finger-cut gloves, and my notorious chibi skull logo on my tunic. I had to admit, I looked good. Aelita cleared her throat and then Odd got off of me, and looked around. "Uh, Jeremie, where is the tower, exactly?" Jeremie's voice was all around us again, "Well, there's an activated tower immediately north. I'm pulling up your vehicles." There was a board, a bike, and a hovercraft. I took the bike, odd took the board, and Aelita took the other. "Watch out! There're two crabs on your immediate left!" I looked over to see these ugly things, and I reached into my pocket, pulling out a throwing knife, but I drove right up to them and stabbed it in and out, repeating the motion on the second. When they exploded, I winked at Odd and nearly caused him to crash into a stalagmite. "Impressive, Calvin!" I heard Jeremie say, "I used to practice throwing knives. I rarely miss." Odd stuck his tongue out at me. I have to admit that in his purple cat outfit, he looked adorable. Aelita moved into the tower, stepping off of the overwing. "Tower deactivated." I heard her say. "Jeremie, how are things on your end?"

Jeremie didn't answer right away, "Looks like we got the right one." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Materialization Odd, materialization Aelita, materialization Calvin." I suddenly found myself back in the scanner room. "Well...that was...fun." I said, panting. I don't know why I was so out of breath. I walked over to Odd, giving him a high-five. Aelita looked at us, she looked like she knew, because she flashed me a wink, and then went into the elevator, Odd and I soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Beaten, Battered, and bruised

--The Newcomer--

A/N: Hey guys, this one was up a lot faster than the previous one. Heheh, only a few more chapters to go. sips coffee Get ready for a shocker!

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, would I be sitting here writing fan fiction? I think not! :P

Chapter Summary: What would happen if Odd got in "too much" trouble? Will Calvin find out about it? WARNING: NC-17 RAPE!

POV changes - +-+-+-+ Character Name

Enjoy. :3 --Chapter 3: Beaten, battered, and bruised.--

+-+-+-+ Calvin  
When we stepped out of the elevator, and back into the room with the huge computer, we all walked over to Jeremie. He was quickly ticking away at the keys, and Odd caught his hand, "Uh, Jeremie, do we really need to return? Xana hasn't had a chance to attack on Earth yet." Jeremie thought for a moment, "No, I guess not." He said.

Yumi walked over to me, "I saw you out there, you were pretty good. You remind me a lot of Ulrich." I scratched the back of my head, at a loss for words, really. "Thanks...I guess." Just then she did something unexpected, she leaned in and kissed me. I flushed immediately, and pulled back soon after.

"A-ah...gomen ne, Karubin-kun." She said, her face as red as mine, no doubt. I glanced over at Odd, who looked on the verge of tears. "I-It's...okay Yumi..." Aelita walked over and took Jeremie's hand, helping him down from the chair. We all rode the elevator up, and took a staircase leading up to the exit. "It's getting late, I should head back to my parents'." Yumi had said, "See ya tomorrow." She darted off after that. I looked at Odd, whom had been silent the whole time. He was biting his lip, and his eyes were partially glazed over, and while we watched Aelita lean her head on Jeremie's shoulder, I looked at him and whispered, "I'll have to go gargle some mouthwash now." He looked up at me confused. "I'll explain it later, okay?" Odd just nodded, and went back to watching his feet, biting his lip every now and again. I was worried about him.

+-+-+-+ Odd.

I was quiet, too quiet for me. Everyone seemed to notice too. It's been a few hours since Yumi...kissed Calvin. I feel like...well, to be honest, like I could strangle the life out of her with my bare hands. "Hey, Odd, you okay?" Calvin asked from his bed. I bit my lip to hold back the traitor tears that were working their way to my tear ducts, "Y-yeah..." I said, my voice was shaky. I was sure that he had noticed too. In fact, my whole body was shaking, now. I held my knees a little closer to my chest, squeezing them tightly to see if they could make the shaking stop. I didn't want Cal to worry about me. No one should, honestly, I'm the always happy-go-lucky Odd, no one should have to--"Odd, are you sure?" He said, he was right in front of me now. Oh no, he'd seen me shaking. "Odd...please, talk to me." His voice was so kind...so caring...I wanted to kiss him then, but I couldn't. So I worked up what little bit of a smile I had, and told him, "I'm fine, I promise." I noticed he'd had his hand raised, was he going to...? Nah, he wouldn't, he probably doesn't even like me like that.

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

It's been about a week since the "kissing" incident, and I noticed that Odd seemed more out of it, and he would wave away all of the teachers and students. Even me. He just kept looking out the window. One day, he waved away Mrs. Hertz, the math/science teacher, and he was sent to principal Delmas's office. I felt something was going to happen, just a horrible feeling. When he didn't show up for lunch, I began to get worried. I asked Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi if they'd seen him, and all of them answered with a resounding "No." I stood up, "I'm going to go look for him, I have a bad feeling." Yumi stood up with me, "I'll go with you. Jeremie, you head to the factory with Aelita, I know that bad feeling Calvin's talking about." Jeremie and Aelita nodded and were off, Yumi and I heading for the principal's office.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Yumi had said when entering, "Ah, Yumi, what can I do for you?" Yumi stepped in, and I followed her, "Sir..." I began, "Has Odd been in here today?" He nodded, "Why, yes! Odd was in here this morning. I sent him back to class about an hour ago." I looked at Yumi, "Well, sir, he wasn't there. We'll go look around for him, and contact you if we find him." He nodded, "Oh, by the way, I had Jim escort him to class." I looked at Yumi, then she nodded, "Thank you, sir."

+-+-+-+ Odd.

Jim had me tied up good, my hands were bound over my head, and my ass was in the air, he'd tied my legs together so I couldn't run, and had gagged me so that I couldn't scream. "Well, Odd, where are your friends NOW?!" He said, and then thrust his huge hard-on into my tiny entrance. _Calvin...please...I know you've noticed I'm gone...but don't find me...I can't let you see me like this..._Jim's hand met my face then, "Say something Della'Robia!" He growled, when I remained silent, tears falling down from my eyes, he began punching me, and when I finally whimpered in pain, he began to rut me harder. _Calvin...please...hurry..._I said in my mind as the edges of the living room in the Hermitage began to run together. "Ahh..." Jim said, and then he came in me. When I felt the liquid inside of me, I felt like I was going to be sick. Jim un-gagged me, "Now, Odd, how was that?" He said, then pushed his mouth roughly against mine, enough to leave bruises there too. "You...won't...get...away...with...this..." I said between pants. "I already have..." He said, "With your friend...Ulrich..." Jim grinned evilly, and I felt a sudden burst of rage. When he saw my hostility, he delivered a firm-planted fist to my stomach, sending me off of the coffee table I was so precariously lurched on. He then began to kick my stomach, back, and he even stomped on one of my ankles. _Calvin...I don't want you to see me...like this...but hurry... _That was the last thought I had before darkness consumed me.

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

Yumi and I searched everywhere. I tried calling his cell, but no answer. I went to our dorm, and he wasn't there, I looked at Yumi, "Where else is there?" Yumi looked deep in thought, "There's one way to find him." She said, pulling open a sock drawer and Kiwi popped out. Yumi picked up one of Odd's socks and held her nose, had Kiwi smell it, and then the dog took off, "Follow him." We did, and he led us to this old shack that looked like the running gears of bad luck. I noticed a sign that said "Hermitage." "The Hermitage?" Yumi said, and we noticed Kiwi pawing at the door, I opened it up and he ran in, sniffing around. Yumi and I looked around, and I couldn't see anything unusual. "Kiwi, you're supposed to find Odd!" I said, a tad annoyed that the dog had been a little more than useless, or at least that's what I thought. He started barking at us, and when I walked over, I saw Odd's shoe. "It's Odd's shoe..." Yumi said, and then I looked up to see the most horrible sight I've seen. "Odd!" Yumi exclaimed, and then I walked over to him, kneeling beside of him, checking for a pulse. Thankfully, I found one. I examined his body, and I was thankful that whoever had attacked him had put his boxers back on him. With this, I noted several bruises on his stomach, back, legs, arms, and then some on his lips. "Odd...?" I said quietly, he seemed to hear me, because he twitched. "Odd..." I said, "Wake up, Odd, it's me, Calvin." He groaned in response, I looked around and quickly found his clothes. "Yumi, help me." I said, and the Japanese girl nodded, she gathered his clothes and helped me reclothe him. "Call Jeremie." I said, she nodded and called. "Jeremie...yeah, we found him...Oh, that's not a good idea...I promise to explain when I have the time, but I don't now, I'll explain when we get back to Odd and Cal's dorm, I want you to meet us there with ice-packs. Yes Jeremie, ice-packs. Okay, we'll see you soon." She shut it off. "Need me to help get him up?" She offered, I shook my head and pulled him into my lap, I looked down at my broken angel. "Odd..." I said as I stroked his cheek, gently as to not disturb the growing purple splotch there. His hand twitched, and reached up to grab mine. A hiss in pain given from Odd, I met him half-way, holding his hand in mine. "Odd...what happened to you?" I picked him up bridal-style, and carried him, holding him closer all the time.

+-+-+-+ Odd.

I felt something, someone, two someones, they were shifting me around trying to clothe me. When my eyes had finally focused, I felt ashamed at who I was looking at. I was looking at Yumi and Calvin. I felt Calvin's hands, cold as they were, supporting me and lifting me into his lap. I felt something drip onto my face, and I opened my eyes slightly, Calvin was crying...he was crying for me...did he...? No, he couldn't. I wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek, to brush away those tears. I probably looked horrible right now. Next thing I knew, he brushed my cheek. I tried my best not to wince, but it wasn't enough. The pain was immense, and I knew that Jim would pay for what he'd done. "Odd...what happened to you?" He asked. Oh I want to tell you, I really wish I could speak, I wish that I could tell you everything, but...I can't...I feel so weak. I closed my eyes again and rested, knowing that nothing would happen while Calvin and Yumi were there.

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

Yumi blamed herself for the whole thing. She kept on saying, "If only I hadn't mistaken you for Ulrich...If only I could have realized that you were you and not him, then I wouldn't have kissed you." She apologized over and over. By now, we'd all figured out that Odd's problem was with me, well, I was related to it. Jeremie was stumped, but Aelita seemed to know, as did Yumi. I couldn't tell them that I knew already...could I? Well, I could, but then...it's not my fault. Odd said that he was fine, and I was about to approach him about it, and he gets kidnapped, beaten, and probably raped. Aelita stood over him with an ice-pack on his stomach, and he lay in my lap. My left arm supported his shoulder, and my other arm hugged him close. We were all crowded around his bed. "Has anyone talked to Delmas yet?" Yumi nodded, "As soon as we got back, I had Millie and Tamia go tell him." I thought for a moment, "So, what? Does he not care that Odd is in pretty bad shape, and is probably going to need some physical and mental therapy?" They looked from one to the other. "Do you really think so?" Jeremie asked, I nodded, "Most likely, he's going to be a nervous wreck when he wakes up. Look, he's shivering. Aelita, please take the ice off of him. Jeremie, would you mind to go get me a cold washcloth?" I asked, they both did as I asked. When Jeremie returned with the cloth, I folded it in half and again, and then placed said cloth on Odd's forehead. He twitched slightly, and I hugged him again. "Yumi, you'd better go." She nodded and left. I looked to Jeremie and Aelita, "I'll take care of him, you two go work on the antivirus." They nodded, and then left arm-in-arm. I looked at Odd, "Odd, are you awake?" His blue eyes met mine, "Odd...I swear...whoever did this to you, they will pay...I promise..." He leaned up, suddenly, and pressed his lips on mine, gently. I kissed him back, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his svelte frame. "I...love...you..." He whispered. I held him closer yet, and told him back, "I love you, too."

A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet? Kinda? No? I thought it was. .;; Finally! Odd and Cal admit how they feel! Chapters 4-7 are on hold at the moment, I'm moving over to the Death Note genre for a bit. After about 2 fics in there, I'll come back to this, promise! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Go

--The Newcomer--

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, I've been in a slump the past few days. Just the single-man blues, that's all. I wish that I could write stories for you guys all the time, it helps me get out some of my depression, and it helps me to get some of my own situations out on paper. Forgive my emotional rant, here, but thanks guys.Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing.

To **groovielyokohippie**: Man, you are awesome, you just...you've helped me out so much. Thank you.

Chapter Summary: Now that Odd and Calvin are together, what's going to happen now?

**Warnings**: Angst, Yaoi, blah blah blah.

POV Changes. (I add in some other characters too. )

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Go...

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

Odd and I fell asleep in the same bed. I held him as close as possible, stroking his head, and I let him cry into my shirt. He finally cried himself to sleep, and I held him closer than ever before. "Odd, my little angel, who did this to you?" I said when he was sound asleep. I stroked his hair before lying him down beside of me, still clutching tightly onto me. "Don't...go..." He said in a half-whimper. I shook my head, "Never, my angel." I kept him there for a good while, before I heard him snoring quietly beneath me. I hugged him closer to my chest and held him in that embrace, being careful of his bruises.

+-+-+-+ Jeremie.

I hugged Aelita closer yet to me. "What do you suppose happened to Odd?" I asked her, "I don't know, it looks like a rape, or something." I thought for a moment, "Doesn't the school have camera systems?" She nodded against my shoulder, "Yes, are you thinking of...?" I nodded, released her and then we ran to my dorm. Almost as soon as we got there, I opened a terminal from my computer, and began hacking into the mainframe of the school's camera system. "I'm in!" I said, and then looked at the video files. "It was around 10:00 when Mrs. Hertz's class." I looked at the video info, and then found him, he was slumping a bit, his hands in his pockets, depressed. I watched him go into the principal's office, and about 2 hours later on the film, I saw Yumi and Calvin go in. "Okay, so it happened somewhere between 10:00 and 12:00." I looked at Aelita, who nodded, "Yes, but Odd didn't come back out." I switched camera angles, and watched the same thing, but I saw Odd, he was walking to the dorm building, only to have someone come up behind him, clasp a hand over his nose and mouth, and then he went limp. "Looks like this person here had morphine on that cloth in their hand." I pointed to the person in question. "Wait a sec..." Aelita said, "Can you zoom in?" I entered the code to zoom in on that location, "There." She looked at it, and then her eyes grew wide, "What is it, Aelita?" I asked her, "It's...Jim!" She said, falling back onto my bed. "WHAT!?" I screamed, and then looked at the screen, "Oh my god...it is Jim!" I looked to Aelita, and then printed out the freeze-frame. "Calvin isn't going to like this..." I looked at her, "We need to tell him, though. We'll wait until tomorrow, however. Yumi will be here then to help hold him back." She nodded in agreement. I sent Yumi a text message explaining everything.

+-+-+-+ Yumi.

I was just stepping out of the bath, drying off my hair, when my cell rang. I picked it up, and noticed I had a new text from Jeremie. I nearly dropped my phone when I read it. "Yumi, Odd's doing better, but we know what happened. Odd was raped by Jim. We have proof, and I'll show you tomorrow. -Jeremie." I shook my head, "No, that can't be..." I got into my pj's, and then went up to my room, lying down on my bed and then turning out my light, curling up with Mr. Yunagi(1). It wasn't until 30 minutes later that I actually fell asleep.

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

I was awakened in the middle of the night by Odd, twitching and screaming. "No...stop...leave him alone!...No! Stop! STOP IT!!" I sat him up and lightly shook him, "Odd! Odd, wake up!" He finally forced his eyes open, they were filled with tears, "Cal...Calvin..." I cupped his cheek, "Shh..." I kissed his forehead then, "It's okay, it was only a dream...I'm here...I'm okay...you're okay..." He threw his arms around my shoulders, sobs racking his body, causing him to shiver and shudder. All I could do was comfort him, hold him close and pray that it would let up soon. After about an hour of solid crying, he finally calmed down. "Odd...what happened to you...my broken angel?" I asked him. He curled himself tighter, and I kissed him, "It's okay...you can tell me when you're ready, my angel."

+-+-+-+ Odd.

"My angel..." It sounded amazing. To be coming from him, the boy...nay, the man I loved, it was like a chorus of the heavens to my ears. I let my mind be filled by that filth that had happened earlier today. I couldn't speak, but oh, how I wanted to tell him what had happened. To expose Jim for what he was, nothing but a low, child molester. I hated to think about it, but it filled my sub-conscious, and then I saw Calvin...oh god, it was horrible. I shook the image from my head, then I leaned up and kissed Calvin, "Good...night..." I said, my voice was shaky. "Goodnight, my love." I heard him say, and then he lay down beside of me. I pulled myself as close as possible.

+-+-+-+ Aelita.

I had kissed Jeremie goodnight, and was on my way back to the girl's dorms, and I noticed that Odd and Calvin's door was open a bit. My human curiosity got the better of me, and I peeked inside. "Aww..." I said, looking at the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms. I'd always had a soft spot for gay guys, but Jeremie never seemed to notice. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and closed their door. "Aelita?!" Sissi exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!" I chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing." She flushed with frustration. "I heard that something happened to Odd, and I just wanted to make sure he was okay." I nodded, "Yes, he's fine. I'll explain everything to you in due time, but for now, what Odd needs is rest." I looked at her, "We should get back to our dorm." She nodded, without making her signature "Hmph." and walked back beside of me.

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

It was around 06:00 when I woke up, Odd was still asleep, and I was still just as clueless as I was when he woke me up screaming. "My angel...my love...who would hurt you like this?" I asked him, stroking his cheek as he slept as close as possible to me. He shuddered, but made no other movements. "I swear...I will KILL whoever did this to you." Just then, my cell rang, "Hello...?" I answered, "Calvin...we need to talk to you at lunch, but you have to promise that you won't flip out." I thought for a moment, "Okay...? Should I be worried?" Aelita was silent, apparently thinking, "We're the ones who should be worried. I don't know you well enough to know how you'll react to this." I nodded, "Okay, why can't we talk at breakfast?" Aelita was quiet again, "Because we need Yumi to be there." I nodded, "Alright, Aelita, I guess I'll see you at breakfast." "How's Odd?" She asked me, "He's...sleeping...he woke up around 3:00 and was screaming. He had a nightmare." She made a "Hmm" sound, and then followed up with the statement, "Maybe he saw something involving you?" I thought on that one for a moment, "Maybe, but I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready." She made the same agreeing "Hmm." I sighed and looked at him, stroking his cheek gently, "Well, I'd better get him up." I told her, "Alright, I'll see you at breakfast. 'Bye." With a click, she was gone. I looked down at my sleeping angel, and gave him a quick kiss. "Odd, it's time to get up." He smiled and nuzzled against me. I wrapped my arms around him. "Are you feeling okay?" He nodded, "Good, let's go to the showers and then get some breakfast, alright?" He sat up with me, he looked in my eyes with worry. "Do you think I'm going to let something happen to you, Odd?" Odd looked down in shame, "Don't be ashamed," I cupped his chin and brought it up to get him to look at me, "I love you..." I kissed him, closing my eyes as our lips met. When I pulled away, Odd smiled and pressed himself closer to me, "I love you too..." He said. I stroked the back of his head softly, being careful in case he had bruises there too. "Let's go." I stood up and grabbed my black robe from my wardrobe, and he grabbed a purple one from his. Once we had changed into them, we headed for the showers. We stepped out of our respective robes and hung them on the coat-hangers, and stood in a single stall. Oddly, no one was in yet. Good, now I could see the depth of the damage my angel had on his body.

+-+-+-+ Aelita.

After I hung up with Calvin, I headed for the showers. Once I'd washed off, I brushed my teeth and then dressed quickly. "Hmm...I don't see why it takes Sissi the better part of an hour to get done in here, I'm done in..." I looked at my cell, "...10 minutes?" In one of the shower stalls I heard a grunt, and a "Hmph!" Then I walked out, stopping at my dorm to drop off my sleeping clothes. After that, I headed over to the dining hall, but I only saw Jeremie there. "Odd? Not having breakfast?" Jeremie swallowed a bit of omlette, "Calvin's checking his injuries in the showers, he said he'd note them and then give me some info when they got out." He tapped his fingers on the laptop keyboard, "What're you doing?" I took the seat beside of him and scooted closer to him, "I'm working on a new program for Calvin. I noticed that he virtualized and materialized rather slowly, so I'm boosting his virtualization rate." Just then, Theo was slammed against a wall, "Agh! Herve! What the hell man!?" We looked at Herve, and about the same time, the scan picked up a tower. "Xana..." Jeremie said, and we pulled out our cells and he called Yumi, I dialed Calvin's number.

+-+-+-+ Yumi.

I was just finishing my ramen when my cell rang. "Hello, Jeremie?" He sounded urgent, "Xana alert! Get to the factory as soon as possible!" _Ugh, this early?_ "Alright, I'll be right there." I hung up, "Okaasan, Otousan, I'm going on. I have to help Odd with some stuff." I said as I ran out the door. I could feel them staring at me from behind me. When I closed the door, I headed for the factory, and got in the elevator, going down to the computer room to find it oddly empty. I figured I might as well make myself useful and find the tower. I picked up Jeremie's manual and followed it to find out the tower was in the mountain sector. Okay, now all I have to do is wait for Jeremie and Aelita to get here.

+-+-+-+ Jeremie.

Herve had cornered Aelita and myself, I could see the Xana symbols in his eyes. Aelita told Calvin hurriedly that Xana had taken control of a tower. "Okay, you and Jeremie go to the factory to take care of the tower, Odd and I will take care of shortie." I heard him say. I chuckled, "Shortie, nice one Cal." She hung up, and then we were back where we were at first. "Hey Herve! Over here you dumb...dummyhead!" I heard Sissi call out, "Sissi...what are you doing?!" I asked her, "Go, I know how to handle Herve, it's obvious that only you, her, Yumi, Odd, and that new guy can fix this." I smiled, "Thanks Sissi." We both said, and then we ran for the door, getting out of it at the same time. Aelita was busily dialing Calvin's number again, "Get to the factory, Sissi said she'd handle Herve." I could hear Calvin, "Alone?! Doesn't she know that he's under Xana's control?" She looked at me, "I don't think so, I think she thinks he's just gone crazy." Calvin didn't talk for a while, "I have to stay here with Odd..." I then heard Odd protest, "I can go...let's go Calvin..." I chuckled to myself, "Aelita, tell them to hurry." She looked at me, then nodded, "Jeremie says to hurry." I heard Calvin again, "Alright, we'll meet you there."

+-+-+-+ Odd.

Calvin hung up with Aelita, "Odd, are you sure?" He asked me, I nodded, I didn't feel half of what Jim had given me, but my ass was kinda hurting. "Yeah, you know me, I'll be fine!" I made myself as cheery as possible. He nodded and we both ran out the door, heading for the factory.

+-+-+-+ Yumi.

I jumped a little when the elevator opened. "Jeremie! I localized the tower, it's in the mountain sector." I had written the coordinates down on a sticky note, "Here are the coordinates." I said as I gave him the note. "Great job, Yumi!" He said, smiling, "We can get this taken care of in half the time now!" I looked at Aelita, "How did you guys get out?" She looked back at me, "Sissi said she would handle Herve." I was shocked to say the least, "Sissi? Helping us? That was...nice of her..." I looked back at the elevator again, "Odd, Cal!" I said, seeing them, "Great! Now that you're all here, I guess you're all ready to go to Lyoko?" We all nodded. I looked at Odd, "Odd, I think it might be better if you stay here, for the moment at least. If one of us gets devirtualized, Jeremie can send you in, besides, you're wounded badly." He surprised us all by nodding, "I think that's a great idea, Yumi..." He said, and then went to sit by the wall. I watched Calvin follow him, one arm behind him to catch him if he fell. He didn't. Odd looked at Calvin, and then they embraced, "Be careful..." I heard Odd tell Calvin, "If I lost you..." Calvin put his hand on the back of Odd's head, "I know...You won't...I told you that I'm not leaving." I saw the scene play out while Jeremie and Aelita looked at the super calculator's screen. "Calvin, Aelita, and Yumi, get to the scanners! I'm starting the program." He said, and then we all looked at each other, Calvin sat Odd down gently, and then we ran to the scanners.

+-+-+-+ Aelita.

When Yumi, Calvin, and I were finally on Lyoko, Jeremie warned us, "Hurry guys! Sissi just called me and said that she's having a rough time with Herve!" I looked at Yumi, then Calvin, "Alright Jeremie, we'll have Aelita to the tower in 2 minutes." I saw something off in the distance, and suddenly, Yumi was hit with a laser. "Agh!" She said as she went down. "Jeremie, what is that!?" I asked him, "It's a new monster, looks like, it's called a 'pyramid.'" The thing looked exactly like a pyramid, but it was cloudy-looking, and it had an evil aura about it, "Yumi has only 10 life points left, Calvin has 150, and Aelita has 100. Hurry up!" Calvin looked at Yumi, then to me, "Aelita, get behind me, and when I say, put up a wall." I nodded and got behind him, then prepared. Calvin pulled something out of his pocket in his black tunic, and then threw it, "NOW!!" He yelled, and I did as he had asked. The pyramid fired its laser, and took out the wall, but I looked at the monster, and it staggered around, before it exploded. "Great teamwork, guys..." Yumi said, "Let's get to the tower." I looked ahead of us, "It's below this platform, right Jeremie?" I waited for a response, "Yes, it is! It's a bit of a drop, though, be careful guys!" I looked at Yumi, "If I go, I'll be devirtualized for sure." Calvin grunted behind me, "Jeremie, what about the vehicles?" Jeremie didn't answer, but they appeared in front of us, "Sorry, I forgot about them." I rolled my eyes and jumped on the overbike, Yumi got on the overwing, and Calvin on the overboard. "Let's go!" Calvin said, pulling out some knives to have them at ready. We rode off of the edge of the drop zone, it was a long drop, but when we landed, the tower was in view, almost immediately in front of us. "Yumi, be careful, I sense something." Calvin had said, "There!" He threw a knife and it landed in another Pyramid, I just barely escaped its last resort fire. Yumi was hit by a bypassing hornet, and was immediately devirtualized. With only Calvin and I left, we landed in front of the activated tower, he threw his knives at the hornet swarm heading for us, "Poison arrow!" He yelled, and they turned into purple darts of light. "Aelita, I can handle things here, get in the tower!" I followed his order and got into the tower, when I was on the middle platform, the interface came up. I placed my hand on it to deactivate the tower. "Tower deactivated." I said, as the screens around me fell. Then I saw a burst of light, "Return to the past, now." Jeremie said. Then we were all engulfed in a brilliant white light.

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

When I awoke, I looked down at Odd, sleeping soundly, "Odd...?" I said, and then lightly shook him, "Odd..." He stirred and woke up, "Man, trips back in time can sure be killer sometimes." I looked at the clock, "6:00...we'd better go to the showers." I looked at his body, "Odd, your bruises! They're not as bad!" I said gleefully, then he smiled, "Calvin...did you mean what you said to me in the factory? About never leaving?" I nodded, "Never, my angel...I would never leave you...and I will never let anything happen to you ever again..."

+-+-+-+ Odd.

I sat there in my protector's arms, I pulled myself closer so that I could hear his heartbeat. "I love you..." I told him, and I smiled when he replied, "I love you too, Odd." In my mind I kept on thinking the same thing over and over, _Jim...you'd better watch out...I have my friends on my side now...and God help you if Calvin gets a hold on you._ We sat up, still hugging, and then stood. We went to the showers, holding hands all the way there.


	5. Chapter 5: A Startling Turnabout

--The Newcomer--

A/N: I'm working as hard as I can for you guys reading this. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I'll enjoy writing it. )

to groovylyokohippy: I love you, this story goes out to you.

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, blah blah blah...

POV Changes.

Flamers be warned: If flamed, you will wind up on the wall of shame, where you can expect to be mauled by mutant, crazy, freaky bunnies, okay? And believe me, it can and will happen. Don't flame. (i.e. "OMGZ THIS STORY SUX BALLZ LULZ I R RETARDED")

Otherwise, enjoy.

Chapter 5: A Startling Turnabout.

(One day later)

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

The morning sun poured itself into the room like melted butter, I didn't want to awake from where I was, no, to awake was to feel pain. I would look down and see my little angel with the purple splotches on his body. Reminding me of what some sick bastard has done to him. I'd rather sleep, keep my eyes closed so that I don't have to be reminded that someone hurt my angel. Odd...I love you...I know that slumber is your retreat from this world now, but we must awake for another day, just one day closer to the ending of this hell that some people dare to call school. "Odd, we need to get up..." I told the sleeping form below me, which was pressed as close as possible to my chest. He yawned, I knew he was awake, but he kept his eyes closed, "Mm-mmm...too comfortable. Can't we just say that we're sick...or something?" I hugged him, "We need to get up...just think how Ms. Hertz will react when she sees your smiling face..." He looked up at me with innocent, deep blue eyes. "I wouldn't miss that for the world!" He looked down at my arm, noticing the small, spidery, white scars that were all over it. Oh no, he's seen them, the cuts. He looked up at me, "I promise to explain after class, okay?" He nodded, knowing that I never break a promise. I leaned in and kissed him. He gave me a rather impish grin, and then I looked outside, noticing that it was abnormally cold. The ground was lightly dusted with a blanket of snow. "Odd...it's snowing..." I said, looking out at the white that flourished all around the dormitory. "Look..." I said, and right about that time, Jim came to the door, "Classes have been cancelled due to bad weather." He looked at Odd and smirked, Odd looked at him wide-eyed, and then back to me, he turned his back to Jim and gripped my shirt, tucking his head into my chest. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was going on. "YOU BASTARD!!" I yelled.

+-+-+-+ Jeremie.

I woke up shivering, I looked at my window, it was open. When I went to close it, I noticed something peculiar about the ground, it was covered in a deep, white substance. Snow. Snow had covered the entire ground outside. "No way that's natural..." I thought, then I looked at my computer, running a scan, just in case. I sat there for a moment, then Jim bursted through the door, "Classes have been cancelled due to bad weather." And just as suddenly as he'd appeared, he was gone. I dialed Yumi's number, "Hello, Jeremie..." She answered, "Yumi, the weather's caused classes to be called off...but guess who's telling everyone the news?" She guessed it, "Jim, and I've already figured out the rest. I'll be at the school soon." I told her to hurry, "I will, I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." I sighed, "Alright, thanks Yumi." I hung up with her and stood at the door, putting my ear close to it, waiting, listening for something, some kind of hint, something that would tell me if Calvin was going to figure it out. I had meant to tell him yesterday, but Yumi had to leave in the middle of the day to check on Hiroki, she'd heard from her mother that he was sick, and that they needed her. Delmas seemed to understand, and let her go. I listened as carefully as I could, waiting to hear something besides Jim's voice. Then I heard it, I heard Calvin scream out "YOU BASTARD!!" and I opened the door, running for Calvin and Odd's room.

+-+-+-+ Aelita.

When I awoke, I noticed that it was abnormally cold. I was about to reach for the door when it swung open, "Classes have been cancelled due to bad weathe--oh..." Jim said, "Uh, well...you know...sorry Aelita..." He was gone then, "What was that all about?" I asked no one. I opened the door again and headed for the showers. I got dressed, dropped my other clothes in my dorm, and then heading up to the boy's dorms, to meet Jeremie to discuss this abnormal weather behaviour. I wondered if Xana could be behind it. I saw Jim looking standing in front of a door. "Classes have been cancelled due to bad weather." He stood there for a minute, and then I heard a whimper that couldn't have come from anyone but Odd. It seemed like time stopped for the next five seconds, after I heard Odd whimper, I knew that Calvin was in there too. "YOU BASTARD!!" Calvin yelled, and then I heard shuffling. Jim was yanked inside of the dorm, and I saw Jeremie round the corner. "He pulled him in! Jeremie, he's going to kill him!" I told him hurriedly, as I ran for the dorm door as well.

+-+-+-+ Yumi.

I shivered. It was always warm, wasn't it? I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes before I looked out my window. A heavy dusting of snow covered the entire ground. I stood up and got dressed, it was still cold. "Something's going on..." I said, and just then, okaasan came to the door, "Yumi, the principal just called, he said that classes were cancelled due to the bad weather." I looked at her, horror-stricken, "Did he say anything about someone named 'Jim'?" Mom thought for a moment, "Yes, he did, um, he said that this 'Jim' was telling everybody that classes were cancelled, but he remembered that he had some students that went to Kadic that didn't board there." I gasped, "Everyone..." I said quietly, to myself. "That means...OH NO!!" I realized that if Jim was telling everyone in the dormitories, then he'd have to go to Calvin and Odd's room, too. Odd would cower away from him, and Calvin most likely knows he's been raped and beaten. Calvin's not stupid, in fact, I think he would even give Jeremie a run for his money. "Okaasan, I have to go to the school!" I told Mom, "Why, Yumi?" I looked out the window, "Oh no..." I said as my cell started ringing. "Hello, Jeremie..." I said, answering it, "Jim, and I've already figured out the rest. I'll be at the school soon." He told me to hurry, I told him that I would be there as soon as I could. "Alright, thanks Yumi." I hung up, "Mom, if I don't go now, something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry that I can't explain right now, but if I don't go now then something really bad's going to happen." I said, and then ran past her, out the door, through the gate, down the walk, and I was at the door to the dorms in record time. I pushed it open and headed up the stairs. I paused for a minute to look down the girl's corridor, to see if I could see Jim, I hurried up the stairs when I didn't see him. I was halfway to the boy's corridor, when I heard Calvin's unmistakable voice yell out "YOU BASTARD!!" I gasped as I ran up more and more stairs, and then down a corridor, and I found Jeremie and Aelita standing in front of the door to Calvin and Odd's room, struggling with the door. "Yumi!" Aelita said when she saw me. By the time I'd gotten there, I was out of breath. "Wow...I've never...ran so fast...in my life...What's going on?" Jeremie looked at me, and then to Aelita, "I wish I knew...Yumi...I wish I knew, and I wish there was some way to stop it." I pulled out a lock pick that I kept with me, "Here..." I said, handing it to Jeremie. "It'll work as a skeleton key, just go with it."

+-+-+-+ Odd.

I woke up when Calvin called out to me, I didn't want the school day to start. I wanted to stay with Calvin all day, in bed, that way no one could harm us, and no one would bother us. "Odd, we have to get up..." he said. I yawned and snuggled closer to him, "Mm-mmm...too comfortable. Can't we just say that we're sick...or something?" he hugged me and said, "We need to get up...just think how Ms. Hertz will react when she sees your smiling face..." I looked into his silver eyes, oh how I loved those eyes. "I wouldn't miss that for the world!" I told him. I looked at his arm, and I saw...it must have been hundreds, if not thousands of small, white, spidery scars. The question formed on my lips as I trailed my fingers over them, "I promise to explain after class, okay?" I nodded, knowing that he keeps his promise. He kissed me, then. When we broke, I gave him one of my signature impish grins. I shivered, it was cold. "Odd, it's snowing..." He told me. That explains it, but snowing? This time of year? "Look..." He said, and as soon as I did, Jim came bursting through our door, "Classes have been cancelled due to bad weather." He said. His eyes met mine, and I felt my blood run cold. He shot me a smirk, that arrogant bastard, but it froze within me. Calvin gaped at him, and then his eyes grew a blood red, I clung to his shirt and buried my head into his chest. I winced when he yelled out, "YOU BASTARD!!" He pulled me away from him with frightening strength, but was as careful with me as if I were a delicate rose. He sat me on my bed, and then let out a horrible war cry. He grabbed Jim by the collar of his sweater, and pulled him inside. He then let out a feral roar, and I noticed his canines were longer than normal. His hands were a blur as he delivered blow after blow to Jim's body. A punch here, a kick there, and I think he even bit him, then he pulled a throwing knife from his pocket, he had Jim pinned to the floor, with his arm pulled prostrate, and he pressed the blade to Jim's neck. "Now..." He said, his voice having a deeper tone to it than I ever remembered. To be honest, I was scared stiff. Sure, Jim was getting what was coming to him, but...it scared me. "Now...I want a reason...why...why did you do what you did to Odd?!" He yelled through his teeth. He had Jim's arm to where he couldn't get out of his hold, he looked at me, his eyes were blood red, instead of the normal, silver tones. "Listen, kid..." Jim started, but he was silenced by Calvin's growling, he was acting feral, almost beast-like, "I SAID I WANT A REASON! GIVE IT OR DIE!!" Calvin said as he pressed the blade closer to Jim's neck, causing a small thread of blood to trickle on its edge. "O-Okay...I'll tell you...I've...uh...actually..." Calvin roared again, "SPEAK ONLY OF THE REASON!" I could see that he was keeping himself as in control as he could. He was gritting his teeth, and Jim spoke hurriedly, "I'vealwayskindalikedOddandpleasedon'tkillme!" Now I was mad, "Then what about Ulrich!? Huh!? Why did you do it to him!?" Calvin looked at me, shocked a bit, "Is that right...? Well...it seems we have a code 243 child molester on our hands, I can now kill him under juristiction and not only claim temporary insanity, but also self-defense." He spattered out. He was smart, that was the Calvin I knew. "Unless, you have a good enough reason for doing that to Ulrich, as well? If there was even one other person, I can kill you on the spot, right here, right now." I wasn't scared anymore, if anything, I was angry. "I...I..." Jim looked at the floor, "I'm nothing...but a lowly child molester." Calvin nodded, "I expected you to say as much..." Just then, Calvin's knee came down on Jim's neck, rendering him speechless. "Now...you DIE!" He said, and then raked the knife across Jim's throat. I remember seeing blood...and then black, I must have passed out, but I felt Calvin's arms close around me, just before I reached blackout. "I love you...Odd...and I'm so sorry...that you had to see that." He said, and then kissed me, I wanted to tell him back, but the black had covered his face, and I could no longer see the silver eyes of my avenger. I heard the door open, and voices, but then it all faded away as I closed my eyes, and then passed out.

+-+-+-+ Jeremie.

"Now...you DIE!" I heard Calvin say in the other room, and about that time, Yumi's skeleton key finally worked. We all bursted through the door, but only just too late. "Jim!" I called out, "Calvin!" Yumi called, "Odd!" Aelita called. Jim was dead, no doubt about it. Calvin brought his knife back and put it in his pocket. "He...he was a code 243 child molester, guilty on multiple charges...he was given the death penalty, or would have been if they'd caught him." I looked from him, to Odd, who was quietly lying on the bed. Calvin walked over to him, and held him in an embrace. "I love you...Odd...and I'm so sorry...that you had to see that." He said, and then kissed Odd, I turned my eyes, feeling it inappropriate to watch them at this moment. "He's out cold..." Calvin said, "He'll be fine, though, he just fainted." I felt like hitting Calvin, "Why didn't you think about him?!" I yelled at him, "You should have known that this would traumatize him!" Calvin's eyes fell to the floor, "Do you think I wanted to wait around?" He glared up at me, his eyes had a redish tint to them, "I'm traumatized by it myself. I let myself go, finally. Would you rather that I have killed someone else?" His voice was lowering in pitch, "No, Calvin, I didn't want you to kill anyone!" I yelled at him, Calvin let a rather feral snarl out, "Exactly, do you think I WANT to kill? Do you think of me as some wild, rabid animal? Something that would kill anything he comes in CONTACT WITH!?" He punched a hole in the wall over his bed. "Calvin, calm down." Yumi said, "You're getting riled up, and Jeremie, you stop as well. No one wanted this to happen. Odd fainted because he saw Jim's blood, but look at him, he's smiling." I looked at Odd's unconscious form, lying on the bed. Paying little attention to the healing bruises, he was, indeed, smiling. "Jeremie..." Calvin began, his voice seeming to return to normal. When he looked at me, the redish tint was gone, and his eyes were pure silver then, "...I don't want to kill anyone...but if forced...if taunted...I will..." His voice was quiet. I nodded, "It's okay, Calvin...I understand." He smiled at me, "Good, now, what are we going to do about...?" He trailed off and pointed at Jim. I thought for a moment, "We could bury him on Lyoko, no one would find him there." Calvin nodded, "He wouldn't be able to tell anybody anything either..." Yumi and Aelita looked from us, to Odd, "...One of us should stay with Odd..." Aelita said. "You stay, Aelita." Calvin answered, "Yumi, you're strong, like us, so if you will, let's get him to the factory." I picked him up, and threw the body over my shoulder, "Wow...he's kinda heavy..." he commented. "Someone close his eyes and wrap something around his neck." Yumi pulled out a scarf, and I closed his eyes. I was amazed at Calvin's sheer strength. It scared me a little. I looked at Aelita, "Don't worry, I'll clean this up. No one's going to know anything." If I ran a return trip, Jim would still be gone, but would everyone but us forget about him? I looked out the window at the snow, "Calvin..." I said, he looked in response, "What about the snow...? Shouldn't we check...?" He looked outside, "I hadn't thought about it...Aelita, my laptop's yours to use." I had installed the software on it about three days ago, so now he was in sync with us. Aelita went over to the small desk, and she began ticking on his keyboard, and ran the superscan. "We'll go on to the factory." Calvin said, and Yumi wrapped her red scarf around Jim's neck. Calvin took off walking as he normally would, even with the abnormally heavy Jim on his shoulder. I believe I've concluded that he's not human, or if he is, then he's really strong.

+-+-+-+ Yumi.

It's a good thing that this happened so early in the morning, everyone else was either asleep, in the showers, or in their rooms doing...whatever they do. Then again, Calvin, Jeremie, and I weren't being all that secretive about it. We could say that we just found him if anyone questioned it. We headed for the boiler room. "Do you guys feel...okay...about this?" I asked them, "Not really...I mean, I killed someone...but he had it coming either way..." Well, at least he has a conscience. "Plus the fact that he hurt Odd...actually, Odd's the one who gave me the info necessary to kill him." What? Odd? "He said that he'd had a crush on Odd--" I interrupted him with a, "WHOA!! HOLD ON!! HE WHAT?!" Calvin looked back at me while walking down the stairs, "He told me he'd had a crush on Odd for a while." I let that sink in for a moment, "I see..." Then Calvin told me the rest, "But Odd said that he did this to Ulrich too." I stopped, and gaped. "He...h-h-he...he did WHAT!?" Calvin looked back at me, oh how I envied him for killing Jim, and not me. "I'd say that either Odd didn't know, or that he didn't want to talk about it. I don't blame Ulrich for not wanting to tell anyone, it's embarrassing..." Calvin had said, "Still yet! I worry about him in Germany." Calvin sighed, "Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll move...back...here..." He seemed to be looking off into the distance. Calvin had never been as close as he was to me, so I guess I just never noticed the light purple-ish circles under his eyes. "Calvin, have you been sleeping okay?" He nodded, "Yes, why?" I shook my head, "Nothing."

+-+-+-+ Calvin.

I wasn't one to question the thoughts of others, but on this one I was curious. I pulled out a mirror from my pocket, "Ay...malum..." I cursed, noticing what she was talking about. "They're nothing, I promise." I turned to Jeremie, "We'd better go on." He nodded and then we were off again, heading for the factory. When we arrived, I jumped down, landing with much more grace than necessary, probably. I guess it's a good thing that I grabbed my coat on my way out, because the factory was really cold. I looked at Yumi and Jeremie, they were hugging themselves to keep warm. Jeremie's cell rang, "Hello, Aelita?" I heard Aelita, but the speech was garbled from where I was on the other side of him. "Well, that makes sense, you'd better get here soon." Jeremie thought for a moment, "Well...what can we do? I bet that Sissi would watch him." I looked at Jeremie, "No need. I'll go...tell Aelita to stay put until I get there, which should be in two minutes." Jeremie got off and Yumi and I went to the scanner room. I placed Jim in a scanner, "May you have a peaceful rest, wanker." Yumi looked at me, she could see something. "What?" I said, still looking at Jim. "Nothing...again..." I turned back to the elevator and climbed out the escape hatch. Before I knew it, I was running in snow, it was all a blur, and I could only see the nearby dorm building, where my love lied unconscious. Just then, my cell rang, "Calvin, you'd better get here, now!" Aelita said, "Why? What's going on?" I heard Aelita struggling with something, "It's Odd...he's...he's..." I heard Odd screaming in the background and I ran faster.

+-+-+-+ Aelita.

I sat back, waiting for Calvin to come, when Odd started stirring. I wrote down the coordinates for the tower on my palm and then went over to Odd, "Odd...? Are you okay...?" Just then he let out a scream, a loud scream, "Blood! Blood, e-everywhere! Someone call an ambulance!" He kept screaming, "Odd, calm down." I said, trying to hold him down, "Oh god! I'm bleeding!! Someone stop the bleeding!" He kept on digging his fingernails into his skin. I forced his hands above his head when I saw that he was, indeed, bleeding. I held them as best as I could with one hand, and with the other I pulled out my cell. "Do you want Calvin?" I asked him, "Stop the bleeding!!" He was in tears now, hysterics. "Calvin can stop the bleeding, do you want Calvin?" He nodded slowly, gritting his teeth, "I'm in hell! Stop my bleeding! I don't want to die!! CALVIN!!" Agh, I wouldn't get anywhere with him like this. I dialed Calvin's number with the hand that held my cell. "Calvin you'd better get here, now!" I yelled into the phone, he was panting, "Why? What's going on?" Odd kept on struggling against me, "It's Odd...he's...he's..." Odd screamed out again, "He's going crazy! He keeps on saying 'stop the bleeding!' and 'I'm bleeding!' He is now, only because he dug his arms all to hell with his fingernails!" Just then, Calvin bursted through the door. "Aelita, go, I'll handle him." I nodded and released his wrists, his nails went to his skin again, "stopping the bleeding" would be no easy task. I glanced back once, and when I saw that Calvin had Odd calmed down, I broke into a run, heading for the factory and the awaiting activated tower.

+-+-+-+ Odd. (I'm sure everyone's waiting for this one, ne? Want to know what was going on in Odd's head?)

I looked around, everywhere, there was blood, everywhere, on everything. It was like I was wearing red glasses, I yelled out for someone to call an ambulance, and then I realized that everyone around me was dead. I cried when I saw them, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Sissi, Herve, Nicholas, everyone. There were two I couldn't find though, one meant the world to me, and the other scared me the most. He has to be alive somewhere. I looked down at myself, expecting to be covered in blood, but no, my sleeves are rolled up, and there are a thousand cuts on my arms, everywhere. They were bleeding badly, I yelled for someone to stop my bleeding, and I grabbed my arm, trying to stop it myself, but then I saw Jim, he came at me and forced my hands up, smirking evilly as the blood ran from my arms and into my hair, falling down my face. I looked around the room, yelling for someone to stop my bleeding, I knew I was going to die. Just then I heard Calvin's voice, "Wake up, Odd! It's Calvin! Wake up!!" Just then, the images, Jim, the blood, the corpses, it all faded away, and I woke up to see Calvin staring down at me. "C...Calvin..." I said as the blurry image became clearer. I looked at my arm, they had scratch marks on them, a couple of them...bleeding, "Wh...what...what happened...?" Calvin looked at me and cupped my face, "You were having a nightmare...but it's okay...I'm here now..." He kissed me, and I knew I was awake. "Calvin...don't...leave me..." He cupped my face again, and smiled, "Never, my angel, never EVER again..." I smiled as he picked me up and cradled me. I curled into his chest, knowing that my protector would always be here, always.

+-+-+-+ Yumi.

It wasn't but about a 10 minute interval after Calvin left that Aelita had arrived. "I'm here, sorry I'm late...Odd was freaking out..." She held out her palm to Jeremie, and he got the coordinates to the tower, "I hope you've got your sun hats, ladies, you're going to the desert. I'll bring you up as close as I can." He said, Aelita and I headed for the scanner room. I passed a glance at Jim's dead body in the other scanner, and I noticed Aelita do the same. "Transfer, scanner, virtualization." Jeremie said, and faster than usual, Aelita and I were on Lyoko, with a dead Jim beside of us. "Uh, Jeremie, I think something went wrong during the transfer." I said, his voice came as usual, "No, no, you have to kill him there and he'll never come back." I picked up one of my fans and threw it at him, "He's got 20 life points left, finish it Aelita." I looked to Aelita, wide-eyed, what could she do? "Code: Odd..." She said, and a sword appeared in front of her. "New program Calvin made for us, good isn't it?" I nodded, and then she thrusted the sword into Jim's dead body, and he began to devirtualize. "I'll miss him, but he got what was coming to him." I nodded, "Vehicles coming up, ladies." The overwing appeared in front of us. We jumped on it and headed for the tower. "Hey Jeremie, any monsters we need to look out for?" He answered us back, "I see a tarantula ahead, no problem, right?" I looked back at Aelita, she shook her head, and then I looked ahead, I saw Aelita charge up an energy field, and I pulled out my fan. "Energy field!" she said, and at the same time, I threw my fan. "Direct hit! Nice teamwork ladies." I looked ahead, and the tower was being guarded by some monsters, "Jeremie, what monsters can we expect up here?" He looked up, "Oh no! It's a cluster of Pyrimids! Be careful girls!" I felt Aelita tighten her grip on my shoulder, and then her sword was glowing with a pink energy field. "Energy wave!" She yelled, and then slashed the sword. It took out all of them in one fell swoop. Whoa, I'd never seen anyone do that before. "Wow..." I said, dodging the Pyrimids' last resort lasers as they came at us. I landed in front of the tower, and Aelita ran inside. "Tower deactivated." I heard her say. "Well, Jeremie, now what? Do we go back or not? If we go, then no one's going to remember the snow, but us. Also, there's the chance that someone might remember Jim." Jeremie seemed adamant, "We have to, the snow outside has just stopped." I sighed, "Alright, let's go, then."

+-+-+-+ Odd.

I curled up next to Calvin, huddling closer than I ever have. I was cold. He pulled a blanket around us, and I smiled. He really cares about me. I looked up at him and told him, "I love you..." and then kissed him. When we broke, he replied back with "I love you too, and I feel so bad that you saw that...wild...side of me." I looked up at him, and I noticed that he was crying. "You're crying." I said, stating the obvious, he touched his cheek, and then smiled, closing his eyes, "That makes two of us." He said finally, I cupped his cheek and kissed him again and again, "Do you feel better now?" I asked him, smiling as best as I could. "Yeah..." He said, sighing, and he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me closer into his chest. I looked outside and noticed the snow had stopped in mid-fall and smiled, they'd done it, they'd deactivated the tower. "Are you ready for a return trip? I asked him. "I guess..." He said, his eyes were focused on something far off. He looked at me, and kissed me, I saw the sphere coming closer, and closer. I kissed him back. "I love you..." we said at the same time. And then the sphere hit us. When I woke up, Calvin wasn't there. "Calvin?" I asked, no reply, so I got up, duly noting that all of my bruises were now healed. I looked around, nothing, I was alone in the room. I looked outside, and it was still snowing. "No...something's wrong." I borrowed Calvin's laptop to look at the weather report, and it said that it was, in fact, supposed to be snowing right now. I looked around after I closed out the window. "Okay...so that explains the snow, but where's...?" I got up and opened the door, "Maybe he got up early and got in the showers...no, if he did, he would have woken me up, too." I looked around, and then I caught a familiar scent. Blood. I followed the scent, fearing the worst. It led me to the showers, and I ran in. The sight there was horrible. "CALVIN!!" I yelled, I knelt to his slumped form. His clothes were clad onto him, wet with water. I looked at his arm, fresh cuts poured blood. I did my best not to puke. He just stayed there, he was either dead, unconscious, or asleep. I tilted his head up so that he could look at me, his eyes were opened slightly, "Why...?" I said, I felt the tears in my eyes, "Why...Calvin? Why!?" I said, and then I began sobbing, I fell onto him, and hugged him tightly. I pulled back and he lifted his arm and stroked his fingers across my cheek, and smiled, before he passed out, unconscious. It was at that time, I wanted someone, anyone, everyone if possible to call someone. So I screamed, very loudly. Someone was in there at the time, and they called an ambulance. I knew I'd never be able to carry him, so I sat there beside of him, laying him in my lap, waiting for that ambulance. Off in the distance, I heard some sirens closing their distance to us. The tears poured from my eyes. People began to crowd around us, asking questions, but then paramedics put him on a stretcher. I asked to ride with him. They consented, and so we began the ride to the hospital, and our fight for Calvin's life.

Owari

AN: I was crying the entire time I was writing this, I'm sorry that I've gotten so lazy here lately, guys. TT I'm writing as fast as I can! I've been dealing with some stuff, and some other stuff has come up, so yeah. I'll update asap! Is it bad when you want yourself to update your story? Ja ne! R&R please, the little blue box down there is lonely, and it promises cookies! 


End file.
